Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-aligning bearing and a closed-type electrically driven compressor having the same. The self-aligning bearing is suitable for reducing the level of noise and vibration. The closed-type electrically driven compressor is suitable for use in refrigerating or cooling device such as a household room air conditioner, a car air conditioner or a refrigerator.